


Not-So-Standard Slumber Party

by FriendshipCastle



Series: Volleydorks [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, T for swears, Trans Character, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing truth or dare leads to very important relationship conversations.  Kageyama is totally uncomfortable with this but he’s a trooper.</p><p>Came about because my buddy has many different headcanons about Hinata/Kenma and Hianta/Kags and I like all of them, so why not write one possible branch of this magical relationship tree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Standard Slumber Party

They all hung out together at Hinata’s seventeenth birthday party. Why he was still having sleep-over birthdays at seventeen was anyone’s guess. He was Hinata; no one questioned it too much. The rest of the team hadn’t been able to come because they were busy with university stuff, with work, with homework and class projects, or they were Tsukishima and therefore not invited. So, Hinata had made the pleased announcement that it was a “best friend and boyfriend only” birthday party.

Kageyama, the boyfriend, was twenty minutes late because he had to wait for his mom to come home and jump his piece-of-shit car. 

Kenma and Hinata were already cuddling on the floor when he arrived, both of them playing handheld video games when Ms. Hinata showed Kageyama in.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted happily. He rolled off of Kenma and then kept rolling until he bumped into Kageyama’s legs. He wrapped himself around Kageyama’s shins and grinned up at him. “I’m glad you made it!”

“Happy birthday,” Kageyama said. “Get off me.”

“Never,” Hinata said, but he rolled back the way he’d come until he bumped into Kenma, and then he wriggled his head back into just the right place on Kenma’s stomach. “You know each other already, but this is Kozume Kenma by the way.”

Without looking away from the screen of their DS, Kenma readjusted to accommodate Hinata’s fluffy head. “Hello, Tobio.” Kageyama watched the two of them, eyes wide in amazement. They were so comfortable with each other. 

Kageyama honestly didn’t know how they did it. Kenma had to be the world champion cuddler. All that Kageyama watched them do the entire evening was fold into new, comfortable positions that Hinata could drape himself over as the three of them played board games and video games and card games. Kageyama sat on the couch stiffly and drank massive amounts of Ms. Hinata's iced tea so that he could leave the room and pee whenever he felt uncomfortable. He often felt uncomfortable. Was he supposed to be joining the cuddling pile? Was Hinata trying to make him jealous? Was Kageyama jealous? Was it okay to be jealous of another person’s friendship when you were dating that person? What if you’d only been dating for a month? Frequent pee breaks didn’t answer any of these questions but they did give Kageyama some breathing room.

Sometime around six the pizza arrived. Hinata and Kenma had to sit up to eat, and then they went right back to cuddling as the two of them and Kageyama watched a movie. And they continued to lie there and cuddle as the credits rolled, talking about how cool the explosions had been. Well, Hinata wanted to talk about the explosions. Kenma didn’t say much. Kageyama was starting to consider them a kind of human cushion. It obviously wasn’t true, but it made Kageyama feel better about the whole cuddling thing. He still wasn’t sure how to bring up how weird that made him feel.

“Truth or dare! Truth or dare!” Hinata yelled suddenly.

“Okay,” Kenma said.

“Wait,” Kageyama said. “Nothing weird, right?” He had always pretended to be asleep when they played this game at team sleep-overs. He didn't trust Tanaka and Noya much, and he definitely didn't trust that asshole Tsukishima.

“Have a little faith, Kageyama,” Hinata said. “I wanna go first! Kageyama!”

“Shut up, Shoyou!” Natsu yelled from her room. “It’s getting late!”

“Sorry!” Hinata yelled back, and then he focused back on Kageyama. “Truth or dare?”

“Um. Truth?”

Hinata scrambled up from where he’d been curled in Kenma’s lap. “Oh. I thought you’d say dare.”

“Why would I say dare and not truth?”

Hinata shrugged. “I dunno, dare just seems more ‘you.’ You don’t say much except when it comes to setting and volleyball and all that.”

Kageyama glared at the floor. “Well, now you get to make me tell you something.”

“Yeah. Um.” Hinata rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead for a moment. “Okay. Why’d you say you’d go out with me? I mean, after all those conditions and stuff about boundaries. Then you said we could be dating. Why?”

“What?”

Hinata aimed his index finger right between Kageyama’s eyes and said, “You have to tell the truth!”

“I know that! I didn’t understand the question,” Kageyama snapped.

“Shoyou wants you to tell him why you like him,” Kenma said quietly.

Kageyama blinked. “Oh. Uh. I think I’ve told you all that kind of stuff before—”

“Why you like him in a sexy way,” Kenma clarified.

Hinata yelped. Kageyama inhaled his own spit and started coughing until he was leaking tears. 

Kenma looked between the two of them, eyes wide and bewildered. “Sorry, was I wrong?”

“Kenmaaaaaa,” Hinata wailed. “You can’t just say it like that!”

“But I was right,” Kenma said, as if they’d confirmed it already and was just stating a fact of life. “That’s what you wanted to know.”

Hinata pushed his face into his hands and moaned softly.

Kageyama took a deep breath, coughed again, and then said, “You have a really good face. With expressions. It’s easy to read and I like that. And I like that you’re smaller than me.”

Hinata was staring at Kageyama over his spread fingers. “Really?”

“…yeah.”

“Why do you like that I’m smaller than—”

“One truth!” Kageyama said quickly. “You need to wait for the next round.”

Hinata scowled but didn’t object. “Your turn then.”

“Oh.” Kageyama had never done this before. He thought for a moment, then looked at Kenma. “Truth or dare?”

Kenma’s eyes shuttered closed, like a cat’s gentle blink. “Dare.”

“Uh. Shit.” Kageyama looked around. “I dare you to, uh. Let Hinata braid your hair.”

Kenma blinked at him in that same slow way, then said, “That’s all?”

“I can’t think of anything! What’s a typical dare?”

“Taking clothes off,” Hinata said, scootching so he could reach Kenma’s hair.

“I’m not taking my clothes off,” Kageyama snapped. “And I don’t want Kenma taking theirs off, either!”

“Okay, okay,” Hinata said. “We don’t have to do strip truth-or-dare if you don’t want to.” He gathered up some chunks of Kenma’s hair and asked them, “What kind of braid do you want? I can do a French one or some little ones that’ll just kinda hang out there like lamp fringe and look cool.”

“French,” Kenma said. “My turn. Tobio, truth or dare?”

Kageyama swallowed hard. “But I just went.”

“Come on, Kageyama,” Hinata said, grinning as he started his braid. “Don’t be a party-pooper.”

Kageyama sighed. “Fine. Truth.”

“What’s one thing you’re looking forward to in dating Shoyou?”

“Fuck!” Kageyama hissed. “Are you two ganging up on me?”

Kenma and Hinata looked at each other for a moment.

“Yes,” Kenma decided. Hinata ducked down behind Kenma and kept working, his little hands darting over Kenma’s two-toned mop and pulling more strands of hair into the braid.

“That’s— that’s—” Kageyama sputtered over his words. He didn’t want to talk about stuff like relationships and dating. Then again, that probably wasn’t a good way to ensure that he’d _keep_ dating Hinata, and he kind of. He _really_ wanted to keep doing that. He sighed. “Fine. The, uh. The spooning part.”

Hinata’s face poked over Kenma’s shoulder and rested there. He looked suspicious. “We’ve spooned before, Kageyama.”

“Yeah, at team sleepovers. When you kneed me in the crotch and drooled on my shirt and it took an hour for my arm to stop being all pins and needles.”

“You think spooning’s gonna be better now that we’re dating?” Hinata asked. “I’m still a messy sleeper.”

Kageyama shrugged. He could feel heat in his face. He hated how easy it was to make him blush. “Well, yeah, but, uh. Now I get to tell you whether or not I’m comfortable.”

Hinata was frowning. “You could always have told me that, I’d have moved. Were you suffering in silence for a reason?”

Kageyama knew he was full-on red now. He ducked his head. “…so you’d stay there.”

Hinata squeaked and then suddenly Kageyama was engulfed in a bony hug that seemed to be centered around his head and shoulders.

“Kageyama, that’s so cute,” Hinata howled. “I bet that’s why you like that I’m smaller than you, so you can be big spoon!”

Kageyama sank his fingers into Hinata’s sides and growled, “Get _off_ me” into his boyfriend’s stomach.

All that happened was Hinata tightened his grip and started yelling, “I’m ticklish, stop!”

“I know you’re ticklish, idiot! Get off!”

“SHOYOU, SHUT UP!” Natsu roared from her room down the hall.

Hinata slid down into Kageyama’s lap, giggling helplessly. “Kageyamaaaa, you’re adorable,” he said in a loud whisper.

“Shut up! You have to finish braiding Kenma’s hair!”

Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s neck and snickered. It felt like Kageyama’s face was about to _explode_ , he was so embarrassed. His eyes were shut tight but he could feel Hinata’s fingers gripping his shirt and his giggly breathing against his collarbones. He took a shaky breath, wishing he was better able to control himself when Hinata started trying to cuddle him. Affection didn’t come easy to Kageyama. He was used to dragging Hinata around, yanking his hair, grappling with him, giving him the occasional high-five (which still felt new, even after more than two years of playing volleyball together). He wasn’t used to simply holding the guy. His hands shook now when it was just him and Hinata, which made Kageyama want to hide somewhere and never come out to talk about his feelings.

“Your turn, Tobio,” he heard Kenma say. 

Hinata was apparently not moving from his lap, so Kageyama growled, “Hinata, truth or dare?”

“Mmmm, truth. I don’t wanna move.”

Kageyama swallowed hard. He opened his eyes and Kenma was watching both of them, eyelids heavy and expression unreadable. It was unnerving. Kageyama felt like every move he made was being catalogued and sorted, eventually to be written up in a report. Not a pleasant sensation.

“How do you think of Kenma?” Kageyama found himself saying.

“They’re my best friend since you’re my boyfriend now,” Hinata said without hesitation. “That’s the birthday theme, after all!”

Kageyama tried to angle himself so he could meet Hinata’s eyes, but it definitely didn’t work with all the under-the-chin face-mashing that Hinata was doing. “Why do you cuddle them so much, then?”

Hinata’s whole body twitched with some gentle chuckles. “Jealous?”

“No. Not really. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be.”

“We just really like to snuggle. Right, Kenma?”

Kenma nodded slightly. “Yes.”

“Do I have to do that more?” Kageyama asked. “The snuggling. Since we’re dating?”

That made Hinata pull away a bit to peer up at him. “I dunno. Do you want to? You’re always kinda twitchy whenever I try and lie on you.”

“ _You’re_ twitchy,” Kageyama countered automatically. “I mean. Yeah. I guess I am.”

“Why?” Hinata asked. He looked like a curious bird when he got like this, head to one side and an honest interest that was painfully endearing. Kageyama’s only response was to glare.

“Probably arousal reasons,” Kenma said. His tone was off-hand, like he was mentioning that it was raining outside now.

Kageyama stopped breathing for a moment.

“Oh,” Hinata said quietly. He leaned back even more, staring up at Kageyama. “Um. Do you want me to move?”

Kageyama closed his eyes again. “I don’t want to talk about this. Kenma’s turn, and _stop ganging up on me_.”

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata was pressing a cool hand to Kageyama’s still-burning cheek. “This is a yes-or-no question. Do you want me to get off you?”

“Yes!” Kageyama said. He sucked in air and added, “In front of other people, yes.”

“Okay.” Hinata slipped out of the space between Kageyama’s crossed legs, and Kageyama let his blushing face fall into his hands with a sigh that was only partially relief. He felt colder with Hinata gone.

“Shoyou,” he heard Kenma say. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Stand on your head for a full minute.”

“Whaaa! I can’t do that!”

“Try to do a headstand for a full minute, then.”

“Hmmmm okay, okay. You time me.”

There were crashing noises and some Hinata-giggles that signaled that Kageyama was definitely missing out on some snarky, asshole comments he could be making, but _fuck_. It had been a _month_ and he was far too obvious. He was super into that fucking ginger. It wasn’t cool. It was also way worse than the time he’d fallen in love with volleyball, because he didn’t care if volleyball loved him back. Volleyball was just _there_ , a thing he thought he could do all by himself until, of course, high school proved him wrong. And now Hinata was proving him wrong, the idea that he could be alone with his volleyball and totally fine with it. Because living without Hinata now sounded…

Kageyama had one recurring nightmare. It used to show up more often in middle school, but now it only showed up a couple times a year when he was stressed about something. In it, he was missing his hands. His arms ended in strange praying mantis claws that dragged on the ground unless he tucked his elbows up and walked like a T-rex. The rest of the dream was pretty normal. He’d walk around his neighborhood or his school and no one acted like his creepy praying mantis arms were a big deal, but he knew in the dream that he was missing out on volleyball practice. It was happening without him. He could never play again. And his legs would start to move slower and slower, until he was barely able to move at all, and he knew that no one even missed him on the team.

Imagining a life if Hinata left was kind of like the feeling he had when he woke up from those nightmares.

“…Kageyama?”

“What?” Kageyama snapped without lifting his head from his hands.

“Do you want to have your turn at truth or dare? Or are you not playing?”

Kageyama took a deep breath and looked up. Kenma and Hinata were both watching him with the same watchful, wary expression. He was making things weird. And it was Hinata’s fucking birthday.

“I’ll play,” he said.

“You don’t have—” Hinata started.

“I want to,” Kageyama said. “It’s fine.” And he could have ended it there, but he accidentally said, “I’m just not, uh.” And then he clamped his mouth shut.

“What?” Hinata asked.

He needed to communicate more. He knew that. He’d been trying since he started high school and Hinata showed up with his stupid enthusiasm and stupid talent and stupid smile. So Kageyama opened his mouth and said, “I’m not good at saying romance shit in front of people. So stop asking about it.”

Hinata grinned that mischievous grin he had which meant Kageyama was kind of fucked. “Oh yeah? But how else am I gonna drag all these cute secrets out of you?”

“Ask me later!” Kageyama snapped. “Obviously! Fuck!”

Hinata’s grin got even wider. “Yeah, okay. I will.”

Kageyama glared at him, then darted a glance at Kenma, who was staring at the ground. “Fine. So who’s gonna ask me the thing?”

“Me,” Kenma said. They looked up, their face strangely naked thanks to Hinata’s braiding job. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Kageyama said, even though it totally proved Hinata right about how he didn’t like to talk about anything except volleyball.

“I dare you to let us lie down on you for ten minutes while we keep playing the game,” Kenma said.

Kageyama frowned. “I’m not a very comfortable person.”

“He’s really not,” Hinata said. “He’s all muscle-y, and even though it’s super hot, it’s not that nice to lie on.”

Kageyama made a sort of strangled noise because he wasn’t sure how else to respond to that.

“That’s okay,” Kenma said. “Do you accept, Tobio?”

Kageyama tried to figure out if there was a weird angle to this, but it was Kenma and Hinata. They weren’t evil masterminds or anything like that. He nodded and lay on his back, clasping his hands over his stomach. He wasn’t really sure what else to do with his arms. They were probably going to get in the way.

He was right. Hinata immediately tried to curl up with his cheek on Kageyama’s chest and mashed his shoulder into Kageyama’s arm bone.

“Ow! Shit!” 

“You gotta move, Kageyama! I want to be here!”

“On my binder? That’s stupid!” Kageyama said, but since they were boyfriends (and he really wanted to improve his cuddling skills) he draped his arm over Hinata.

"I'm _above_ your binder," Hinata grumbled. Which was true. It was a good thing he was facing Kageyama, or else Kageyama would have a faceful of hair to deal with instead of a faceful of bright-eyed Hinata.

Kenma, on the other hand, sprawled over Kageyama’s legs. That was a strange position to take because Kageyama’s legs were probably the boniest part of him. No way that was comfortable. Kenma looked completely relaxed, though. He was a warm weight on Kageyama’s thighs that Kageyama tried to ignore as he considered what to do with his turn.

“Hinata, truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Who do you wish was here besides me and Kenma?”

Hinata was quiet for a while. “Suga. He’s really good at parties, I think. And he’s really cool and nice and pretty and—”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed, because Hinata could go on about Suga for a very long time once he got started. “I wish he was here too. Do you know what he’s doing now?”

“Ummm getting his teaching certification I think? He wants to work with kids. Like, Natsu’s age. He sent me a gift card to the sports store for my birthday! Wanna see the card he made me? It’s _beautiful_ , I think he took watercolor classes.”

“Maybe later,” Kageyama said. He yawned. “Your turn.”

Hinata twisted his head a bit so Kenma wasn't completely shut out. “Kenma, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Awww, come on Kenma, pick truth! I have a good one!”

“Fine. Truth.”

Hinata was giggling so hard he could barely get the words out. “Kenma, who do you have a crush on?” 

“You,” Kenma said.

Kageyama stared at the ceiling. He felt numb, as if ice water had been dumped over him but instead of making him wake up, it was just making him feel heavy and weak.

“Uh. What?” Hinata said. He was still kind of giggling, but it felt more like the momentum of laughter that was gradually dying out.

“I have a crush on you I think,” Kenma said. They were so calm.

“Why do you only _think_ you have a crush?” Hinata sounded honestly curious. He shifted under Kageyama’s arm, hooking Kageyama’s fingers with his own for a moment until he’d rolled over completely, sliding down Kageyama's chest and onto his ribs, and faced Kenma. He tucked Kageyama’s hand into his hair instead of around his waist. Kageyama left it there. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself right now.

“I don’t feel sexual attraction to you,” Kenma was saying. “Or anyone, really. But I want to be around you a lot. I feel happy when we talk to each other. And I feel sort of jealous when you’re with Kageyama. Not very jealous, but, um. I want you to know I feel strongly towards you.”

“So, like… More than friends but no sex?” Hinata said.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Huh.”

Kageyema kept staring at the ceiling. He really wasn’t prepared to deal with something like this.

“Hey, Kageyama, you want to have sex with me, right?” Hinata asked. “Not right now, obviously, because you were super clear about boundaries and—”

“I hate this game,” Kageyama said.

Suddenly Hinata was filling his vision, face apologetic as he hovered over Kageyama. “Sorry, this isn’t usually the way things go. But this is kind of important.”

“Yeah.”

“Um. So could you answer my—”

“I just did. I said yeah.”

Hinata blinked down at him for a moment, then ducked his head and blushed. “O-oh. Good. I mean, um. I want to do that kind of thing with you too, Kag—”

“Shut up.” Kageyama reached up and shoved Hinata out of the way (though he kept a hand on Hinata’s shoulder) so he could sit up. Kenma hadn’t moved. “But you. I want to know what you want to do. Ideally, I mean. Like, what’s the best scenario that could come out of this weird confession thing?”

“Sorry, Tobio.”

Kageyama rubbed his forehead. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Kageyama, you’re being a dick,” Hinata said. “Don’t be rude to Kenma.”

“I’m not—” Kageyama paused. He looked at Kenma. They were watching him with eyes wider than usual, but that was about the only difference he could see. “Was I rude?”

“Yes!” Hinata said. “Kenma was just playing truth or dare the right way, where you say a truth, and you should stop making scary faces.”

“That’s just how I look, dumbass!” Kageyama snapped. He covered up his face with his hands to hide whatever scary expression had taken him over. He was so bad at this. He was so fucking bad at talking to people who weren’t Hinata. He wasn’t even particularly good at talking to Hinata, but the tiny ginger just kept hanging out with him anyway. And now they were barely a month into dating and shit was getting confusing. Unless this was normal? Maybe Kageyama would have to call up Suga and ask him about dating scenarios and how they were supposed to go.

“I am sorry,” Kenma said again. “This is stressing you out.”

“Fucking right it is,” Kageyama grumbled. He felt Hinata smack him on the shoulder and he grunted and tried to hit back with his elbow. He missed.

Then tiny fingers were yanking at his wrists. “Kageyama, stop hiding!” Hinata said. “This is an important thing! Get out here and talk to us!”

“No!” Kageyama said, but he dropped his hands. Kenma was watching him with a faint smile now, like he'd figured everything out and was keeping it a secret for some private reason of his own. Kageyama tried not to glare. “You going to answer my question?”

Kenma looked down and tugged at the end of their French braid. “I didn’t plan this out or anything.”

“So?” Kageyama said. “You said it, so what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know. I just said it because I thought it was important to be honest. And I said something to Shoyou when he was worried about asking you out that I couldn’t stop thinking about. I said that even if you rejected him, at least you’d know how Shoyou felt about you, and that someone cared about you that much. And I like that idea.”

Kageyama considered this. “Yeah. Okay, I get that. That explains why you told him. But do you want something to change?”

“…Yes.”

“Okay, there. Say that thing.”

Hinata bumped his shoulder. When Kageyama looked over, Hinata was grinning. “You’re doing way better at communication, yanno. No joke.”

That was a nice thing to hear. Kageyama felt his lips twitch and quickly wrapped his fingers over the lower half of his face. He didn’t want his freaky smile ruining this. “Thanks.”

Kenma was staring at the ground. Every now and then they opened their mouth, then shut it again. Hinata sat up on his knees next to Kageyama, hands resting on thighs, back ramrod straight. Kageyama looked at this serious posture, then carefully copied it. They both watched Kenma silently. Kageyama was reminded of all the times Hinata had just sat there while Kageyama tried to put his thoughts into the right words. Now he was doing this for someone else. It was a nice feeling.

Also a suspenseful feeling.

“I want to know how Hinata feels about it,” Kenma finally said.

“I like you a whole lot!” Hinata said immediately. Kageyama felt his stomach drop. Hinata added, “But I like Kageyama a whole lot, too. And you know that. And you said you don’t really wanna, you know. The sex thing. And I do? With Kageyama anyway.”

Kageyama wondered if it was possible to get heatstroke from embarrassment.

“Also, you’re kinda far away and busy in college and you don’t want to play volleyball with me except when I beg you to,” Hinata continued, because he had neither shame nor a brain-to-mouth filter. “But I want to keep talking to you and hanging out and playing video games and cuddling.” He glanced at Kageyama, then back to Kenma. “Is it super greedy to want to spend time with both of you?”

Kenma shook their head. Kageyama considered for a moment. Personally, he didn’t really care if he spent time with anyone but Hinata. But he knew that their teammates hung out with each other outside of practice in all kinds of configurations. Tanaka and Noya still hung out a lot, even though Noya and Asahi were living together now, and Suga hung out with everybody. Wanting to spend time with other people because you cared about them wasn’t greedy. Kageyama shook his head as well.

“I want to be more than a friend, though,” Kenma explained. “Because I think of you as more than a friend. Even if there’s not a word to describe what that is to other people, I still want that.” They were looking at Kageyama now and there was a line between their eyebrows that Kageyama hadn’t seen before. They were really worried about what Kageyama thought about all this. 

“Yeah, okay,” Hinata said. “You’re super great and I like you _differently_ from Kageyama, but not less. Does that make sense?” He looked over at Kageyama. Two sets of eyes waiting for his opinion on the matter. Was he pissed that Hinata wanted to kind of date Kenma while he was dating Kageyama?

In all honesty, no. Hinata was just so damn friendly. Aggressively talkative, engaged with whoever he met, easily impressed and quick to compliment people. The amount of enthusiasm was incredibly overwhelming. He was like a sun, pulling people into his orbit because he had such a warmth to him… 

“That makes sense,” Kageyama said to Kenma. “I mean, I can see why you care about Hinata a lot and want him to know it. I’m fine with that.”

Hinata and Kenma looked at each other, then back at Kageyama.

“But he wants to be more-than-friends with me,” Hinata said. “And you’re already more-than-friends with me.”

Kageyama frowned. “You’re the one who has to deal with two people who’re more than friends.”

“I _know_ ,” Hinata said. “And I’m kinda worried that one of you will get mad at the other one or mad at me and it’ll all fall apart!”

“I’m mad at you on a daily basis,” Kageyama pointed out. “I don’t think Kenma gets mad much, though. Do you?”

Kenma shook their head.

“There, they don’t get mad. And I’ll, um. You said I was getting better at the communication thing. I’m going to keep trying. I can tell you stuff. Like, feelings and shit. You might have to ask me about it, though. I don’t always know the way to explain things until you ask me the right question.”

Hinata looked thoughtful. Kenma was smiling down at their hands. Kageyama twitched the corners of his lips into a hesitant smile that stayed there, even when Hinata looked up and squeaked about how strange it looked.

Hinata ended up with a boyfriend and a Kenmafriend for his seventeenth birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I did write the Hinata-and-Kags-get-together fic, sort of: _I’ve Got Boy Troubles_. I am building a little relationship universe for myself and I love it. I hope you like it too.
> 
> In case it’s unclear, Hinata and Kags are dating-with-probable-future-sex and Hinata and Kenma are queerplatonic cuddlebuddies by the time this fic ends. This is not an OT3. As I put it once in a convo with my anime bud, “Hinata just needs two emotionally distant dudes in his life.” And they both need the ray of sunshine that is Hinata in their lives. Imagining Kenma and Kags chatting is really hard for me because they both don’t do smalltalk and they both have fairly narrow interests, so I don’t picture these guys going on outings as a threesome much. Being cool with different relationships is important to me, though. Even when folks are dating, they can still have friends. And if everyone’s cool with/into it, there can be poly stuff going on as well, to whatever degree all parties are comfortable with.
> 
> Kags is gonna have to get good at communicating sooner or later. Why not chuck him into the complicated emotional waters that are open relationships/polyamory? He’ll be fine. Look, I just aggressively want everyone to be happy and emotionally fulfilled.


End file.
